


Dreams of a hamster

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Funny, Furry, M/M, Parody, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Dreams of a hamster

_Während Goran den kleinen schwarzen Hamster, der Runde um Runde in seinem Hamsterrad lief, anfeuerte, immer wieder seine Haltung korrigierte und ihm sagte, dass er vor dem Erreichen der Volljährigkeit nicht an den Wettkämpfen teilnehmen dürfe, watschelte ein müde wirkender, hellbrauner Hamster heran. „Peter.“, keuchte Domen, dessen kurze Hamsterbeinchen weiter das Hamsterrad antrieben, „Kann es sein, dass du etwas … zugelegt hast?“_  
_„Hmpf.“, der hellbraune Hamster stupste das harte Nageholz in Richtung des immer schneller drehende Rad und mit einem letzten Aufstöhnen, stupste er den hölzernen Block unter das sich rasant drehende Rad. Mit einem lauten Knarren kam das Rad zu einem plötzlichen Halt und benommen taumelte Domen aus dem Rad, stolperte über die Einstreu und blieb schließlich in einem Haufen Sonnenblumenkernen liegen, „Man, Peter! Das war fies!“_  
_„Was?“, der hellbraune Hamster blies die Backen auf und scharrte in der Einstreu, „Nenn mich nicht fett!“ „Du bist aber fe… Nein, dick ...“, Domen schüttelte sich die Streu aus dem Fell und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Bruder, der ihn nicht weiter beachtete, sondern am Eingang ihrer Hütte schnupperte, „Verpiss dich, Domen … Ich bin beschäftigt ...“ „Womit?“, neugierig kam der schwarze Hamster näher, aber Peter ignorierte seinen kleinen Bruder standhaft, obwohl Domen ihn nun in die Seite stupste, „Peeeeteeeer ...“ Aber Peters einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem heftigen Tritt mit den Hinterpfoten, so dass Domen aufjaulte und die schmerzende Schnauze rieb, „Man, Peter!“_  
_Aber der hellbraune Hamster ignorierte ihn auch weiterhin und scharrte die Einstreu als Sperre vor das runde Loch, dass den Eingang zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schlafhöhle bildete. „Peter! Oder ich sag es Cene … Oder Mama!“, Domen versuchte die aufgerichtete Sperre zu durchbrechen, aber Peters wütende Stimme aus dem Inneren der Schlafhöhle, die ihn in den verschiedensten Formulierungen aufforderte für immer zu verschwinden und sich nie wieder blicken zu lassen, ließ Domen schließlich doch innehalten, „Peter?“ „Verschwinde!“, knurrte Peter aus dem Inneren, aber Domen blieb, ähnlich stur, wie er -bislang leider vergeblich- versucht hatte den Geschwindigkeitsrekord seines Bruders von 250km/h zu überbieten, vor dem Häuschen sitzen._  
_Tag ein und Tag aus verharrte er vor dem Eingang zur Schlafhöhe. Domen versuchte mit seinem Bruder, der ihm aber nicht antwortete, zu reden, er versuchte ihn mit Leckerbissen wie Rosinen oder Nüsse hervorzulocken und behauptete schließlich sogar, dass es ihm gelungen sei, schneller als das blonde, norwegische Küken, dass im Vogelkäfig mehr falsch als schön sang, zu sein. Aber, aus dem Inneren kam keine Reaktion._  
_Nach fünf Tagen gingen dem schwarzen Hamster dann aber die Ideen und auch die Leckerbissen aus und die Sorge um seinen großen Bruder wuchs an. Peter hatte die Barrikade nicht eingerissen, er war nicht herausgekommen um zu Essen oder zu Trinken oder gar, um mit ihm oder Cene, der aber nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und die von Domen mühsam vor den Eingang gezerrte Weintraube in die Backentasche geschoben hatte, zu spielen. Und mit jeder Stunde wuchs seine Sorge um seinen Bruder weiter an._  
_Am sechsten Tag, als er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf aufwachte, atmete Domen erleichtert auf, als er entdeckte, dass das Futter, das er in den letzten Tagen vor der Schlafhöhle platziert hatte, verschwunden war. Aber dennoch schien die Barrikade, welche die beiden Brüder trennte, auch weiterhin unüberwindlich._  
_Das Warten ging weiter und als schließlich eine Woche vergangen war, war auch Domens Geduld aufgebraucht. Wütend knurrend, blies der schwarze Hamster die Backen auf und warnte Peter ein letztes Mal, „Wenn du nicht rauskommst ...“ Streu und Holzspäne, von Peter mühsam aufgeschichtet, flogen durch den Käfig, als der Hamster nun damit begann die Barrikade einzureißen, „Dann komme ich rein!“_  
_„Was …?“, Domen schob sich durch das kleine Loch und grub sich seinen Weg in das Innere des kleinen Häuschen, wo ihm überrascht das Mäulchen offen stehen blieb. Peters hellbraune, unverkennbare Gestalt lag auf der Seite und an ihn gekuschelt schliefen drei winzige, neugeborene Hamster. „Eine Woche ...“, der hellbraune Hamster hob den Kopf und leckte sich über die Schnauze, „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du so viel Geduld aufbringen würdest ...“ Mit einem leisen Schnaufen erhob sich der ältere Hamster und schob mit der Nase die winzigen, noch felllosen Hamster in dem Nest zusammen, bevor er am erstaunten Domen vorbei nach draußen trat._  
_„Was soll das?“, Domen war ihm gefolgt und beobachtete Peter, der sich genüsslich streckte und sich dann in der Sandbox wälzte. Der Hellbraune hielt für einen Moment in seiner Fellpflege inne und musterte seinen kleinen Bruder etwas zweifelnd, „Hat Mama dich nicht aufgeklärt? Oder hattet ihr in der Schule noch keine Sexualkunde? Ist doch ganz offensichtlich ...“_  
_„Wem gehören die Kleinen? Woher kommen sie?“, Domen war sichtlich verwirrt und trat von einer Pfote auf die Andere, aber Peter lächelte nur und stupste seinen Bruder auffordernd an, „Denk mal weiter darüber nach … Ich bin sicher, dieses Mal brauchst du weniger als eine Woche ...“_  
_Vollkommen verwirrt blieb Domen wie angewurzelt sitzen, als Peter sich noch einmal schüttelte und dann in die Schlafhöhle zurückkehrte. Da der dunkle Hamster aber nicht fähig schien auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, schüttelte Domen sich schließlich und stieg, was auch gleich wieder Goran, der ein Näschen dafür zu haben schien, wenn Domen trainierte, in das Laufrad. Dieses Mal hörte der junge Hamster die trainerlichen Anweisungen aber nicht, als er Peters Anweisung zu befolgen versuchte und nachdachte._  
_Am nächsten Morgen, kaum dass er nach dem harten Training noch im Laufrad aufgewacht war, lief er zum Eingang der Höhle, den Peter irgendwann während der Nacht wieder verbarrikadiert zu haben schien und gab seine Antwort, „Es sind deine, oder?“ „Möchtest du nun einen Keks für diese unglaubliche Denkleistung oder soll ich dir einen Browniepunkt abziehen, weil du so lange gebraucht hast?“, kam Peters Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel der Höhle und Domen streckte, mutiger geworden, den Kopf hinein, „Und, wer ist der Vater?“ „Tja ...“, Peter lächelte und antwortete ohne zu zögern, „Vielleicht sind es Kennys?“ „Wir haben Kenny seit dem Winterende nicht mehr gesehen!“, widersprach Domen sofort, aber Peter betrachtete die Kleinen nachdenklich, „Ich glaube mindestens einer wird mal blond … Vielleicht sind es aber auch Toms … Ihr Fell scheint etwas länger zu werden … Oder Jokkes?“_  
_„Was?“, Domen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wich rückwärts durch den engen Eingang zurück, um draußen vor dem Häuschen unruhig durch die Streu zu pflügen, „Hast du mit dem ganzen Team von Norwegen?“ „Was denkst du von mir?“, kam es verstimmt aus dem Halbdunkel der Schlafhöhle und Peter schnaufte genervt, „Ich hatte sicher nichts mit dem Küken!“_

_In den nächsten paar Tagen blieben sowohl Domen, als auch Peter für sich, das Gesagte wog schwer zwischen den Brüdern. Die kleinen Hamster, nun mit den ersten Ansätzen von Fell, hingegen trauten sich langsam von ihrer Mutter fort und begannen damit den Käfig zu erkunden. Trotz seiner Verwirrung fand sich Domen schnell in der Rolle eines besorgten Babysitters oder Kindergärtners wieder. Der schwarze Hamster folgte, während Cene ihnen kopfschüttelnd zusah, den drei Kleinen in jeden Winkel des Käfigs, half ihnen in das Hamsterrad, in dem sie freilich nur hilflos herum rollten und rettete ein kleines Hamsterchen, das in die Wasserschüssel gefallen war, vor dem Ertrinken._  
_Dieses Verhalten den Kleinen gegenüber, schien auch Peter positiv zu beeinflussen und milder zu stimmen. Der helle Hamster begann dann irgendwann damit Futter aus Domens Futterschüssel zu stehlen, während er Cenes Schüssel stur ignorierte._  
_„Domen.“, an einem warmen Sommerabend, als der dunkle Hamster gerade die drei Hamsterchen im Laufrad in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte, stupste Peter seinen kleinen Bruder sanft in die Seite, „Wir sollten ihnen endlich Namen geben ...“ „Dann … sind es meine?“, Domen quiekte und Peter stupste ihn erneut, aber dieses Mal warnend an, als die kleinen Hamster sich bei dem schrillen Ton verschlafen bewegten, „Aber, ich dachte ...“ „Du dachtest?“, Peter klang etwas sarkastisch, als er sich nun neben seinem Bruder in der Streu niederließ, „Das wäre ja etwas ganz Neues, das Kamikazedomen denkt ...“ „Hey!“, hisste der Jüngere, „Wir hatten doch nur ...“ „Sex.“, huffte Peter und leckte sich eine Pfote, „Bis Domen dir den Blödsinn mit Inzest erzählt hat ...“ „Brüder dürfen nicht ...“, versuchte Domen sich zu erklären, aber Peter ließ ihn gar nicht aussprechen, „Wir sind Hamster! H. A. M. S. T. E. R! Gezielte Zucht funktioniert nun mal so ...“_

 

 

 

Die Sonne schob sich gerade mühsam über den Horizont und die ersten goldenen Strahlen tauchten die verlassene Landschaft, durch welche die Prevcbrüder gerade joggten, in einen unnatürlichen, goldenen Glanz. Nachdenklich sah Peter zu Domen hinüber, der sich trotz dass sie sich über die Kilometer die sie bereits hinter sich hatten, beschwerten gerade mit Cene über irgendwas stritt und schüttelte den Kopf, als er beobachtete, wie seine zwei jüngeren Brüder ihren Disput über das Baumhaus, das sie im Sommer angefangen hatten zu bauen, mit einem Wettrennen zu entscheiden gedachten und davonstürmten.  
„Domen.“, einige Minuten später hatte Peter sie eingeholt und blieb neben Domen, der nach Luft schnappte und Cene, der den Wettlauf gewonnen hatte, wütend musterte, stehen, „Ich hatte einen verrückten Traum ...“ Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Rücken des Jüngeren und er fühlte Domens schweren Atem, „Du warst niedlich und flauschig, mit großen Backentaschen ...“ „Oh ja, der niedliche Domen!“, Cene joggte zu ihnen hinüber und kniff dem Jüngsten in die Wange, „Der niedliche, kleine, flauschige Hamster.“  
Peter verschluckte sich.  
Domen jagte Cene, der lachend rückwärts vor ihm davonlief.  
Und Goran schüttelte nur den Kopf.


End file.
